Thousand Miles
by Gloss Gurl
Summary: Even when Misty's like a thousand miles away, they still found a way to reunite. For my homie, Megan.


Heeeey guys! This fic here is dedicated to my dear friend Megan. :) We ranted about the class lists together, and guess what? There's like less than a week before school starts and we have no idea which class we belong to…*sighs* Anyways, enjoy!

P.S. – To those of you who read my discontinued S.A. fic, Thousand Miles, yeah, this is sorta the replacement I made for it. Just a different fandom! Oh and Misty and Ash are OOC. Promise.

P.P.S. – Kim has spunk. Myrtle is a great cosplayer. I think it was really wrong for a certain someone to do that. *looks at the dude* I swear. And I think there's something between Karen and Ryan :3 I love Ryan's hair btw. Can't wait for the Monday ep!

Ash's POV

"Ahem." A familiar redhead entered the room.

"Oh hi Misty!" I said happily.

"Ash, I called you. Why didn't you answer?" Her face was full of anger and a little bit of hurt.

"Well…" I bit my lip. I couldn't tell her I was at the bar making out with strangers, could I? She'd have my head!

"You were out with a girl again, weren't you?" She sighed deeply as I nodded my head.

"But Drew and Paul forced me to come!" I said in defense.

"Ash, you know you shouldn't go and cheat on Melody. She really likes you." She said with sincerity. If only she knew…you see, I've had this huge crush on Misty ever since we were ten. She may be my best friend, but I like her more than that.

"Yeah, but-

"Melody knows you went out." I gasped.

"How?" She looked guilty, but she shook her head.

"I can't tell you." She said, hurt evident in her voice.

"You told her didn't you?" I said. How could she? I thought Misty was my best friend!

"…" She looked down at the floor. "Whatever. Just be ready when Melody wants to talk to you." And with that, she went out. I sighed and plopped myself on my big fluffy bed. Why am I like this? I grabbed my phone and texted Melody. We had to talk.

Misty's POV

Oh god, I can't believe Ash had the nerve to cheat on Melody again. I've gotten enough of this. Sometime in the future, I won't be there to patch up their arguments anymore. When is he ever going to learn? Suddenly, I heard an ear-piercing beep. I looked at my phone. The caller ID said 'May'. I answered the call.

"Hey May!" I said happily.

"Misty! Ohmygod, you will not believe what she just said!" She said in an annoyed tone.

"Who said what?" I said, anxiety taking over me.

"Bella said you look like a frog whenever you play tennis! Luckily she won't be able to annoy you anymore!" She coughed. "So um…you're really not coming back?" I frowned a bit.

"Well, that would depend. If something interesting, I'll be back. But otherwise, I really want to stay in London until I die." I chuckled.

"Maybe you're just waiting for Ash!" May said teasingly.

"Hey!" I blushed a rosy pink.

"You're going to London?" I see Ash behind me. My eyes widened.

"Um, May, I'll call you back." I ended the call and put the phone back in my shorts. I turned to the dark haired boy I've had a crush on for years. "Yeah. I'm going to London tomorrow." I felt a bit guilty for not telling him.

"Why didn't you tell me Mist? I thought we were best friends?" He looked really hurt. But then again, he looked kinda cute when he was sad…no Misty! He loves Melody. He'll never like a boyish girl like me!

"I called you remember? You didn't answer." I coldly walked away from him, going to the grocery store to buy ice cream.

The Next Day…

Misty's POV

"Flights from Tokyo to London, please proceed to hangar 15 in ten minutes." Here I go. I smiled at my friends who were either teary eyed- May and Dawn, or just bored- Drew and Paul.

"Well guys, this is it! Gonna miss you all!" They waved goodbye as I grabbed my suitcase and headed for the respective place. Suddenly, a rough hand grabbed me by the arm. I looked to see who it was and found Ash, who was crying. "Hey Ash…" I said surprised.

"Misty, please don't go!" He sighed and jumped up and down. "I-I-I love you!" He said as he blushed a tomato red and I felt heat spread on my cheeks. May, Dawn, Drew and even Paul smiled. Did I hear right? Ash just confessed! This is the best day ever!

"Well er…Ash." Damn! How am I gonna say this? "I can't stay. If that's what you were hoping for." He looked at me with those shiny brown eyes of his.

"But why? Is it because of Melody? I broke up with her, so don't worry!" He smiled at me as I chuckled a bit.

"I already bought my ticket. I can't just let it go to waste! This isn't like those movies wherein you can just go home after the guy or girl confesses!" I said as he frowned.

"Oh…well…you have to come back? Okay? As early as possible, because-

My lips crashed into his. I felt him smile into the kiss. I pulled apart after a few seconds and smiled sadly at him.

"I'm not coming back." I said in a serious tone.

"Final call for flights from Tokyo to London." The overhead speaker announces as I sigh.

"Goodbye Ash." I walked away and went to the hangar, while I heard Ash sob in the background.

Four Years Later…

Ash's POV

"Ash, come on. We all know she's never coming back. Just move on!" An annoyed Drew yells as May slaps him. I sighed deeply.

"Drew! You can't just tell him to move on! If I suddenly left, wouldn't you be moping around like him?" She said as Drew blushed and nodded his head.

"I'm sorry Ash, Drew didn't mean to say that." She smiled at me cheerfully.

"It's okay May. I know Misty's not coming back. I mean, she said it pretty clear at the airport." May looked at me worriedly.

"Ohmygod, no way! Yes! Thank you very much! See you!" An ecstatic Dawn entered the room with a big smile on her face. "Hippies, guess what?"

"Hippies? Really now?" Drew said as May shushed him.

"Misty's sister Violet, you guys know her, yeah?" We all nodded our heads. "Violet invited me to be in her fashion show tomorrow! How great is that?" We all clapped for her with sincere happiness. "One more thing. Drew, May, come here." She pointed at the couple as they both went to her. May screamed and Drew looked shocked. They were discussing something. Like I give a damn. Finally, the trio finished their conversation and looked at me with looks that said 'We have something planned for you.' I sighed deeply.

"What have you planned this time?" I ask exasperatedly.

"You're coming with us to the fashion show. There's this girl we want you to meet." Dawn smirks.

"Whatever. This better be the last." They all snickered.

"Oh it will. I'm sure of it." May says confidently.

"Will it?" Dawn adds, making May flick Dawn's forehead. "Ow! Your nails are longer and tougher than mine!" May and Drew began to walk out of the room, hand in hand. "Hey! Wait for me!" Dawn then bid me goodbye and followed the happy couple. I sighed. If only Misty and I…nevermind. It would never happen anyway.

The next day…

Ash's POV

"Thank you all!" They were tossing Dawn dozens of flowers as the audience applauded. I smiled at the success of my friend. She went back backstage as the next designer's models went out. I watched show with no interest at all.

"Hey guys!" Dawn arrives behind us. We greeted her as well.

"You were great out there Dawn!" May said as Dawn smiled.

"Thanks! By the way, um… Ash, the girl you're supposed to meet couldn't make it. But she did want to Skype." Dawn hands me a piece of paper. It read MissTeaWaterFluffer. I looked at curiously.

"What happened?" I could hear Drew ask Dawn in a loud whisper.

"She forgot she had to babysit!" Dawn replied.

"Dawn, what time should I Skype with her?" I ask. Dawn looks at me so clueless.

"Umm…GMT plus 1. Here it's GMT plus 9, so basically nine minus one equals eight. And it's seven right now. So um…" Dawn looked troubled.

"It would be around 11 am there." Paul states easily. Dawn gives him a peck on the cheek.

"Awww sweetie! You're so smart! Thanks!" Paul just grunted. Dawn turned to me. "To answer your question Ash, it would be nice to Skype now, or two hours later. Just don't go past your bedtime! We all know you get cranky without eight hours of sleep!" I looked at her with a mean look. "What? It's true isn't it?" I thanked her and went home to my apartment. After all, the better to get this over with.

Meanwhile, with Misty…

Misty's POV

"What? You set me up again?" I screamed at my sister, Violet.

"But little sis, he's like, really sweet." She replies.

"This will be the last time you, Lily and Daisy will ever butt in into my personal life ever again, you hear me?" I said angrily. "Or I will have to tell your boyfriends about your past misbehaviours."

"Yeah yeah, whatever. We told him to like, Skype you." Violet says as I walk over to my laptop which was perched on my bed. "We gave him your Skype, so just wait till someone like, adds you."

"Okay…wait a minute, what? Bloody hell Violet!" I said as she hung up. I turned the laptop on and opened my Skype account. This user named ChocolateCheeks sent me a request. Hmm, I guess it must be him. I accepted it and started a chat.

MissTeaWaterFluffer: Hey. You must be the guy my sister Violet told me to meet.

ChocolateCheeks: Hello to you too. Well, I guess. My friend Dawn just told me I was going to meet someone.

MissTeaWaterFluffer: Dawn? I see. I have a friend with the same name. Where are you from Mr. ChocolateCheeks?

ChocolateCheeks: I'm from Tokyo. How about you? :)

MissTeaWaterFluffer: I used to live in Japan. But I moved here to England four years ago.

ChocolateCheeks: What a coincidence! My best friend moved to England four years ago too! :)

MissTeaWaterFluffer: Ugh. My fingers hurt from the thesis I wrote yesterday. Mind if we video chat instead?

ChocolateCheeks: Sure. :)

I invited him to video chat. Suddenly, a familiar raven haired boy- or should I say man, appeared on my screen.

"Ash?" I said, totally shocked.

"Misty?" He looked shocked too.

"I can't believe it! You look so different now!" I said as he blushed a bit.

"Well you sound different! You sound all British-y now!" He says as I laugh. Ash always cracks me up, no matter where on earth!

"I can't help it! Everyone around here talks like this!" I say in defense. He smiled that same goofy smile I haven't seen in four years.

"Misty…I miss you so much." He was getting teary eyed.

"Oh Ash…I missed you too…" I said as he wiped his eyes. We shared a moment of silence as I stared at the keyboard.

"Awwwwkwaaaaarrdddd…" Ash says as I laugh. I seriously haven't laughed this much ever since I got my foot stuck in one of those phone booths! "You seriously won't come here? Not even to your sister's fashion show?" I felt a bit guilty.

"Well, I had to babysit. And that thesis paper kept me up all night!" I said, bringing my fingers to the screen. "Look. They're purple!" They weren't really purple, just a bit plum-ish. He laughs and smiles.

"What are you doing there anyways? Are you like a teacher?" He asks as I smile.

"I'm a grad student. I'm studying engineering, so I have lots to do!" He grins widely. "So…what are you up to?"

"Well…let me see…I'm a popular customer at the Paffe Café, and I'm an architect. I'm currently working on this new shopping mall here." I beamed at his success. I'm quite proud of him, actually. I never knew he could be so accomplished!

"Wow, that's amazing! You must have girls running after you then?" His big grin turns upside down.

"Well, not exactly. I'm not hoping for a relationship right now. Still waiting for a certain person to come home…" He blushed.

"Oh…you mean…" He smiled sadly. "…me."

"Yup. I still love you Misty." I blushed a bright red. "Awww, you're blushing!" I blushed even redder. How can I not blush? I mean after four years…he still has feelings for me! Well, I kinda do too…

"Is it that obvious?" I yelled.

"Whoa, sorry! It's just that-

"Ash! Violet's looking for you! She said it's really important!" A voice rang through the room.

"Whoops, sorry bout that Mist! I have to go, your sister needs my presence apparently. We should do this again next time! Bye!" He smiled sadly.

"Bye Ash!" I said, ending the video chat. I sighed dreamily. I can't believe after such a long time…I've seen him again.

Two months later…

Misty's POV

"…and so, that's why I'm going to be there very soon!" I said excitedly.

"Oh wow Mist! I can't wait to see you again!" The guy I was having a conversation with looked really happy.

"I can't wait to see you too, Ash!" I smiled cheerfully.

"Just think, we can go to the museum and to the park!" He looked really happy to see me. "Oh wait, someone's at the door."

"Might be that present I got you." I said as his face lit up.

"You got me something? Awww, thanks!" He was running down the stairs while chatting with me, saying how excited he was. He went to the door and opened it.

"Surprise!" I said. I was standing just about five meters away from him. I closed my laptop. He looked really shocked and put his laptop on the ground.

"Misty!" He ran to me and threw his muscular arms around me.

"Ash! I told you I'd be here soon!" I returned the hug.

"Misty, I just can't believe it. You're so tall, and-

I pressed my lips against his. It felt so good and so right. I could stay like this forever. Though because we're not aliens, we need air and we soon broke apart.

"I love you Ash." I whispered into his ears. His lips curved upward into his big goofy grin.

"I love you too." He said as we engage ourselves in another kiss. That very moment, I knew that I should have been cliché just like in the movies, where I would miss that flight just because he confessed with me…but then again, that wouldn't be me!

Oh wow, this is the longest one shot I have ever written. :) Yay! I guess being properly motivated helps. :) Criticism is well appreciated. :)


End file.
